Ángel
by kurenaix1
Summary: Aveces cuando las cosas van mal siempre hay alguien que nos cuida, un ángel. el amor mas sincero es que no es egoísta MuraAka


_**Ángel.**_

El tuvo un ángel… en el tiempo en el que apenas sabía cómo sonreír, ese ángel se lo enseñó.

En la época de sus 13 años conoció el amor. Lo encontró en él, un chico alto, muy alto, de mirada inocente e infantil que tragaba dulces todo el día.

Se hicieron novios, Akashi amaba su forma de ser, lo simple y fácil que parecía la vida para él, sentía que a su lado podía ser libre, sin las horribles responsabilidades que le imponía su padre.

- Aka-chin mira! Vamos a ver las nubes…- ver las nubes, algo tan simple pero que para Akashi era lo más hermoso, cada cosa que hacían juntos era bello, mirar las nubes en primavera, jugar con nieve en invierno, hacer burbujas de jabón, tomarse de las manos y correr... Cuando lo abrazaba, cuando lo besaba, cuando sentía el calor de su cuerpo, su aliento, su sabor dulce, sus palabras inocentes...

En ese tiempo Akashi conoció la felicidad en cosas simples, él, que había vivido rodeado de suntuosidades, aprendió que las cosas no hacen la felicidad, aprendió que una sonrisa del ser amado es más valiosa que cualquier lujo, aprendió que la vida puede ser buena y mejor, todo eso se lo enseño su ángel…

El tiempo paso entre felicidad, amor y miles de emociones, conoció el verdadero amor y se entrego a él, se hicieron uno, se amaron, como se ama cuando se es más maduro, cuando ya no se es tan inocente, cuando las hormonas actúan, se amaron de forma carnal, fue doloroso pero bello. Atesoraría cada encuentro.

El tiempo continuó su curso, se iban a graduar. Akashi había cambiado, y no era sólo que su mirada se había vuelto bicolor. No, definitivamente era algo mas… ya no bastaban los pequeños gestos ni los detalles, el era demasiado bueno, incluso para su ángel. Él era absoluto, nunca se equivocaba, y ahí se terminó…

Se separaron….

Akashi en Kyoto. Atsushi en Akita ... Lejos, muy Lejos de UNO del Otro.

Y fue entonces que se encontró de nuevo con la amargura de la soledad, y se dio cuenta que estuvo equivocado... El no era tan bueno ni absoluto, se dio cuenta que perdió a su ángel… por fin se había dado cuenta, pero ya era tarde…

El invierno llegó… y con él, el famoso torneo de la Winter Cup… ahí lo vio, era igual de hermoso a como le recordaba, aun mas, estaba más alto, y si, también su mirada había cambiado.

Se preguntó una y mil veces si su ángel era feliz, sabía que ya jamás estarían juntos, pero quería que su ser amado encontrara eso que tantas veces el otro le había entregado.

Un frio saludo y su corazón se destroza, pero al fin y al cabo el es absoluto, orgulloso y no demostró nada de lo que sentía ante su querido amado, era absoluto y estúpido.

Pero Akashi estaba demasiado agradecido de su ángel… demasiado para dejarlo sin asegurarse de que fuese feliz.

Atsushi volvió a encontrar el amor…

Y Akashi le deseo lo mejor, y ahí estuvo, cada fin de semana viendo desde las sombras como su ángel estaba con otra persona, el chico parecía ser un buen tipo… y eso le hacía feliz, si él era feliz lo demás no importaba…

Y ahí estuvo cuando los padres de Atsushi no pudieron seguir pagando la colegiatura, y ahí estuvo cuando se accidentó y tuvo que costear la recuperación… siempre, ahí estaba cuidándole.

Ahí estuvo desde lejos, aguantándose las ganas de ir y abrazarlo cuando el chico que parecía tan bueno le rompió el corazón.

Para Atsushi la vida no fue siempre fácil pero parecía que cuando las cosas iban mal siempre pasaba algo y todo se arreglaba, como si un ángel le cuidara.

Y ahí estuvo el día de la boda de su amor… desde lejos siempre… la chica era hermosa, él se veía tan lindo como el primer día que le conoció….

También estuvo ahí el día en que a Atsushi le aprobaron el crédito de su casa y el de su negocio, cuando nació el primer hijo de la familia Murasakibara… lo llenó de regalos, que más podía hacer… Sólo cosas materiales y sin importancia. Nada en comparación a lo que le había enseñado y entregado.

-"_Aka-chin… me gusta tu sonrisa"_- le había dicho tantas veces

_-"A mí también Atsushi…"-_ esos días parecían tan lejanos, ya tenía 26 años. Era un adulto pero jamás había podido olvidar aquellos días de su adolescencia, aquellos días que le enseñaron a vivir y no a sobrevivir.

Aun conservaba el dinosaurio morado que le había sacado de una maquina atrapa peluches, ese simple objeto era su compañero de vida y el único recuerdo material que su ángel le había dado…

Si tal vez hubiese sido menos orgulloso… Si hubiese desafiado al mundo por el amor…

Nada hubiese cambiado.

Tal vez en otra vida.

Por ahora seguiría atesorando esos días.

Por ahora seguiría siendo el ángel de su ángel hasta el final…

_Donde sea que estés siempre estaré contigo… donde sea que estés te seguiré amando, ahí estaré aunque no sepas que existo, aunque ya no esté en ninguno de tus recuerdos,_

_Te amaré por siempre Atsushi._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
